Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for correcting an error, and more particularly, to a system for correcting an error, which can correct an error through performing calibration between a transformer data unit and a measurement device in a transformer load monitoring system.
Description of the Related Art
A transformer data unit (TDU) that is provided in a data concentrate unit (DCU) constitutes a transformer load monitoring system together with a measurement device that measures current or voltage from a transformer, for example, a probe.
The transformer load monitoring system calculates power information, such as current for each phase, a voltage, an active power amount, a reactive power amount, and a power factor, in accordance with transformer current and voltage that are transmitted from the measurement device to the transformer data unit, and then transmits the calculated power information to an upper server system to perform real-time transformer monitoring and diagnosis.
The transformer load monitoring system requires accuracy for the calculated power information. For this, the transformer load monitoring system essentially requires calibration for error correction between the transformer data unit and the measurement device.
FIG. 1 is a diagram schematically illustrating the configuration of a transformer load monitoring system in the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a transformer load monitoring system 1 in the related art includes a transformer 10, a probe 20, and a transformer data unit 30.
The transformer 10 is installed on an electric pole (not illustrated), and a primary voltage is input to the transformer 10 through a line that is branched from a primary line to which power is transmitted from a substation.
The primary voltage that is input to the transformer 10 is reduced by a voltage reduction circuit (not illustrated) in the transformer 10 to produce a secondary voltage, and the secondary voltage is transmitted to an outside, for example, a consumer, through a secondary line.
The probe 20 is a measurement device that is installed adjacent to the transformer 10 to measure the voltage or current that flows from the transformer 10 to the secondary line.
The transformer data unit 30 is connected to the probe 20 to calculate the power information of the transformer 10 from the voltage or current that is provided from the probe 20. The transformer data unit 30 transmits the calculated power information to an upper system (not illustrated).
As described above, the transformer load monitoring system 1 requires accuracy for the power information, and for this, performs error correction between the probe 20 and the transformer data unit 30.
The transformer load monitoring system 1 corrects an error by performing calibration with respect to self-errors of the transformer data unit 30 and the probe 20 in a state where the transformer data unit 30 and the probe 20 are put into one-to-one correspondence with each other.
In this case, the calibration is performed in a state where the transformer data unit 30 and the probe 20 are not connected to the transformer 10. After completion of the calibration, the transformer data unit 30 and the probe 20 are connected to each other in one-to-one correspondence state.
However, the transformer load monitoring system 1 in the related art has the problem that in the case where one of the transformer data unit 30 and the probe 20 is unexpectedly troubled, it is difficult to replace the troubled constituent element.
That is, since the transformer load monitoring system 1 in the related art performs calibration in a state where the transformer data unit 30 and the probe 20 are connected in one-to-one manner, it is required to replace both of the transformer data unit 30 and the probe 20 by other calibrated transformer data unit and probe even if only one of them is troubled.
Accordingly, the transformer load monitoring system 1 in the related art has the problem that time and cost required for equipment replacement are increased.